1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weaving looms and more particularly to cam units incorporating batten which are adapted to ensure control of the oscillating reed holder.
2. History of the Related Art
In conventional weaving looms, the cam units for controlling the oscillating reed holder comprise a housing inside which are mounted two shafts which are oriented parallel to each other and whose ends project on either side of the lateral faces of the housing. On one of these shafts is fixed a set of conjugate cams against which roll two follower rollers carried by a double lever which is angularly secured with the other shaft. This arrangement is such that the continuous rotation of the first shaft creates an oscillatory movement of the second.
Taking into account the length of the reed holder, the oscillating control thereof necessitates at least two cam units of the above type. This requires that the shafts of these two units be connected in pairs with the aid of connections and intermediate shafts. This assembly represents a delicate assembly of components that must be accurately aligned and positioned.